Ma Cipriani
Ma Cipriani is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who can be heard in both Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, although she is not seen. Ma Cipriani is the mother of Toni Cipriani, the protagonist of Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, and is a widow. She owns a restaurant in Saint Mark's, Portland Island, Liberty City which plays host to some meetings of the Leone family. Sondra James voices Ma Cipriani in both games. Ma Cipriani began operating her restaurant, presumably with her husband, in 1968. Ma Cipriani works in the kitchen of the restaurant: "While his (Toni) mother slaved away in the kitchen, producing masterpiece after masterpiece" http://www.rockstargames.com/libertytree/jul2001/story3.html. Ma Cipriani continued to operate the restaurant whilst also raising her son Toni. However, in 1994 Ma Cipriani loses all contact with Toni, after he killed a leading member of the Mafia. When Toni reappears, he does not immediately go to see his mother, which angers her. When he does visit, Ma Cipriani lays into him for not calling whilst he was away. She then compares Toni to his father and mob men in Liberty City, including Giovanni Casa, saying that Toni doesn't match up to either of them. Toni then sets out to prove his mother wrong, by taking pictures of Giovanni Casa in a diaper chasing two prostitutes. However, this backfires with Ma Cipriani thinking less of Toni, with Ma Cipriani saying that whether Casa wears a diaper or not that he's still a better man than Toni. Ma Cipriani continues to berate her son Toni, by having him kill two groups of Triads, winning a street race, killing Dan Sucho and killing Giovanni Casa for not paying protection money. However, Ma Cipriani still does not think of Toni as a man, and eventually calls a hit on him, which Toni survives. She eventually calls of the hit, after Toni becomes a made man (in the mission Making Toni). Ma Cipriani also phones into Chatterbox, a talk show on Liberty City Free Radio in 1998, complaining to Lazlow that Toni won't move back in with her. After being called Grandma, she threatens "Lazarus", saying that she just put a hit on his head. Although this is unlikely, seeing as Lazlow was still hosting Chatterbox FM in October 2001. By 2001, the setting of Grand Theft Auto III, Toni Cipriani had moved back in with his mother at her restaurant, and had noticeably gained weight. In Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Ma Cipriani had complained about Toni not moving back in with her and about his weight. Ma Cipriani had not stopped complaining about Toni however, still comparing him to his father and saying that he was not a real man. In Grand Theft Auto III, Mamma Cipriani tells Claude twice that Toni isn't home, and that he has left a note for him. In 2001, Toni phones Lazlow of Chatterbox FM, complaining about his mother berating him. GTA III Appearances * The Pick Up * Triads and Tribulations GTA Liberty City Stories Appearances * Snappy Dresser (Boss) * Big Rumble in Little China (Boss) * Grease Sucho (Boss) * Dead Meat (Boss) * No Son on Mine (Boss) * Making Toni From Grand Theft Wiki, a Wikia wiki. Cipriani, Ma Cipriani, Ma Cipriani, Ma